


Bad Things

by sailor_sana



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Lesbian, Roadtrip, Romance, Violence, mafia, satzu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailor_sana/pseuds/sailor_sana
Summary: Chou Tzuyu has built a very successful career for herself in an unusual line of work. One night, someone steals something really valuable from her and now her boss is giving her 30 days to get it back or else the only person she cares about is going to be killed. On her journey to catch the thief, Tzuyu stumbles across someone that will change her life forever — she just doesn’t know whether that is a good or a bad thing.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu & Minatozaki Sana, Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	1. I: Finders, Keepers

I - Finders, Keepers

Splash!

Tzuyu was brought back to consciousness as soon the freezing cold liquid came in contact with her skin. Her vision was blurry and she could feel the familiar metallic taste of the blood on her tongue — blood that was most likely dripping from her nostrils.

Her nose was definitely broken. Unfortunately, she could feel the pain very clearly.

The black-haired girl tried to move her hands but the scratchy feel of ropes tightly tied around her wrists reminded her she couldn’t move. A sudden tug on her hair made Tzuyu snap out of her daze. “Oi, you’re not allowed to faint right now, Tzuyu.” A man with a thick accent spat on her face.

The girl instantly recognized the greyish blue orbs staring deep inside her eyes with nothing but hatred. It was Roberto, her boss. He pulled her hair, bringing her right ear close to his mouth, and hissed, “Come on, Tzu, tell me what you did to my money...”

“I-” Tzuyu was interrupted by a violent string of coughing fits. Saliva with blood dripped down her chin. “I-I didn’t take it.” The young woman could feel her whole body trembling. She didn’t know if it was pain, cold, or fear. Maybe it was a mix of the three.

“STOP LYING TO ME!” Roberto screamed in rage, making every single man in the room widen their eyes in anxiety. No one had ever seen the Brazilian man so out of himself. He let go of Tzuyu’s hair and kicked the chair she was tied to with full force, making the young woman fall flat on her back, before suddenly walking out of the room. Every breath Tzuyu still had left in her lungs escaped her upon the impact, leaving the brown-eyed woman even dizzier than she already was.

Tzuyu started to ponder on her life and the events that led to this very agonizing moment. The tall girl had grown up on the streets with no one to look after her. She never met her father and, when she was 7, her mother left their apartment to buy milk and never came back. Tzuyu had always been mistreated and the woman never really cared for her, but the young girl still suffered a lot in her absence. She was her mother, after all. The Taiwanese girl had to learn how to survive on her own, and that included learning many dubious skills, such as pickpocketing, lock picking and fistfighting. She often had to deal with much bigger boys in order to protect her food and shelter, which, consequently made the tall girl grow strong and smart; she knew how to hide well and how to escape from a lot of troublesome situations. It wasn’t long before Tzuyu started making a name for herself on the streets. Everyone knew not to mess with her and those who tried it would always regret it later when she was beating them up and stealing what little stuff they had.

Tzuyu had just turned 13 when she was approached by a man offering her a good amount of money to break into a house and steal a jewelry box. It was then that she discovered a new way of making ends meet. Stealing from people’s houses proved to be really easy for her after years of learning tricks on the streets.

Everything seemed fine until the cops started searching for her.

Not only the cops, but gangsters were also trying to get rid of her, for Tzuyu had unintentionally meddled in their business. Luckily, or not, she was caught by a couple of men who worked for a Brazilian man that apparently had heard of Tzuyu and wanted to request her services. The catch? She had to leave Taiwan and move to the States with nothing but her clothes on.

Once in America, things happened really fast for Tzuyu’s liking. They barely gave her time to breathe after she landed on the foreign country. She was assigned right away to steal a car from someone’s property in Fisher Island, Florida. Her first task under Roberto’s name was a real pain in the girl’s ass, for the island had no land access and was forbidden to outsiders. Tzuyu managed to succeed, though, and in consequence, made a perfect first impression to her new boss. Her tasks while working for the man never lacked adventure and never failed to make adrenaline pump through her organism. In many occasions she got hurt — at times the injuries were severe and she probably wouldn’t survive them had she not grown up on the streets. In other occasions, she would almost get caught, either by the cops or by the people she was stealing from. It was all worth it, in the end, what with how much money she made in this business.

Once again Tzuyu snapped out of her thoughts after she felt a sharp pain. Her boss had just slapped her face.

“Wake up, you piece of trash!” His strong accent reverberated through the chamber. Tzuyu opened her eyes and saw that while she was thinking about her past, someone had put her back in her previous sitting position. There was also a table placed in front of her now, and it had plenty of torture tools. Tzuyu shuddered when she realized her hands weren’t tied behind her anymore. Her wrists were now tied to the side supports of the chair. She could only hope Roberto wouldn’t rip her fingernails off of her fingers.

“If you won’t tell me the truth, I’ll get it out of you.” He said while picking the slip-joint pliers.

The tanned skin girl tried to shake her head, “N-no...don’t do t-that, p-please.” Another coughing fit erupted from her lungs. Tzuyu spat the blood on her lap.

“Then tell me where is my fucking money.” The man hissed.

Tzuyu inhaled deeply. “I...don’t...know.” She had been through so much already she could barely speak. “I really...don’t!”

The man closed his eyes and stood completely still for a while. Out of a sudden, he let out the most ear-piercing scream Tzuyu had ever heard. In mere seconds, he dropped the tool he was holding, grabbed a hammer and slammed it against her hand. Now it was Tzuyu’s turn to scream as she felt her bones being crushed.

The entire room was silent for a minute. None of Roberto’s men had ever seen their boss this furious. What really surprised them, though, was that all of this fury was aimed towards the apple of his eyes, the very own Chou Tzuyu.

Roberto ran his hands through his jet-black hair in exasperation before pulling another chair and sitting next to Tzuyu. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. “Tzuyu…” Then he held her bleeding hand and kissed it. Roberto sobbed. “My precious child, look what you made me do to you. I never wanted to hurt you but I’m running out of options here. You are giving me no options here.”

He stood up abruptly and wiped her blood off his mouth. “Get her out of this chair.”

Nobody moved a finger.

“NOW!” One of his men rushed behind Tzuyu’s chair and untied her.

Before she could be happy about her torture ending way earlier than expected, Roberto grabbed a fistful of her hair and dragged her out of the room. He took her upstairs to his bedroom and pushed her to the ground. Things were going from 0 to 100 so quickly that Tzuyu could barely process what was going on as she laid on the wooden floor.

The man started pacing back and forth. “I can’t hurt her anymore, she’s too precious for that.” He whispered to himself.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, eu não posso fazer isso, I need her alive and I need my money back. EU NÃO VOU MATAR MINHA MENINA!” He grabbed the lamp from his bedside table and threw it across the room. Tzuyu flinched at the noise. “DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!”

Roberto dropped to his knees and started breathing heavily.

“Tzuyu, my dear, lay down on the bed.”

The Taiwanese girl froze. Under normal conditions, she would definitely be able to fight the older man, but she had been trapped in that torture room for over 36 hours. She was cold, hungry, and thirsty, as well as bleeding and in a lot of pain. Tzuyu knew there was no way she could protect herself from him.

“ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF? LAY. DOWN. ON. THE. BED!”

Tzuyu scurried towards the bed and closed her eyes. After what felt like an eternity, she felt movement to her left. It was Roberto, laying down by her side, his back turned towards her. “Cuddle me.” He whispered in a low tone. Tzuyu didn’t know if she heard it right. Roberto turned around and slapped her in the face.

“I told you to cuddle me.” He hissed. When the man turned on his back, Tzuyu slowly approached him. She hesitated before putting her right arm around his waist. “Come closer, Tzuyu dear. I need to feel your warmth.”

The brunette closed her eyes. This wasn’t what she had expected. At all. It wasn’t hard to notice that Roberto wasn’t exactly in his best state of mind at the moment. She scooted a bit closer to him and held her breath as he laid there in her arms. Silence washed over the room.

“I’m not gonna ask you one last time, Tzuyu.” He said in a soft tone after a while. “Tell me the truth or I’ll have to kill you and believe me, I don’t wanna do that. But they’ll make me do it. They are telling me to just kill you already. They want you dead! They want me to punish you. Don’t you hear their voices? It’s deafening-”

“I-”

“Don’t interrupt me.” He hissed. “Just, please, tell me where is my money...I promise I will hurt you no more if you give it back to me…we can go back to normal, we can forget this past couple of days, baby girl.”

“Roberto, I-” Tzuyu started.

“Dad.”

“W-what?”

“Call me ‘dad’.”

Tzuyu sucked in a shaky breath. “D-d...” She cleared her throat and tried again. The word felt gross in her mouth. “Dad.” She said through gritted teeth. “I’ve been telling the truth for hours! I didn’t take any of your money, I swear.”

“THEN WHERE IS IT?” He shouted. Tzuyu flinched. Roberto inhaled deeply. He lowered his voice. “Those Chinese men gave you my money and you put it in that suitcase I gave you. The aforementioned suitcase was being tracked. You did not come back to my house the moment you got the money. Where did you go and what happened?” He growled.

“I was coming straight to your house, but this...this girl, she called me and asked me to come over. I tried to say no, but she insisted and I...” Tzuyu closed her eyes as she spoke about the girl. “I actually had feelings for her...I...I ended up deciding that I would go see her and then I come back here...but that never happened.”

It was common knowledge that Tzuyu was into girls. She had realized it pretty soon in life but only confirmed her sexuality after moving to the States. Roberto’s men enjoyed hanging out in strip clubs and they would always take her with them and it was in one of those night outs that Tzuyu met Stephany, a blonde stripper that introduced her to the wonders of sapphic lovemaking. Tzuyu knew she couldn’t have a proper relationship due to her job, but that wasn’t something that bothered her. She had never developed feelings for anyone, it seemed like her lust was the only thing in constant development. Tzuyu was quite the playgirl. Not one of those ‘one-night stands only’ kind of playgirl, though. She usually stayed with the same girl for a month or two, then she would get bored and go for her next target.

Mina, though. That girl had been different. Tzuyu was instantly smitten by her elegance and mysterious aura. With Mina, Tzuyu never got bored. It felt refreshing being with a woman who was so mature, intelligent, and calm, not to mention incredibly beautiful. Mina was sexy in everything she did, and Tzuyu just loved that. Sex was something Tzuyu had always enjoyed, and Mina provided her with the best sex she had ever experienced. It had been almost 6 months since she met the Japanese girl and Tzuyu couldn’t see herself letting go of her anytime soon.

She didn’t exactly know what romantic love felt like, but she was sure this was the closest she would ever get to feeling it. For Tzuyu that was enough. She didn’t need that kind of love. She didn’t want it. She had loved her mother and look what that love had caused her.

“I’m not sure what happened.” Tzuyu continued. “ One minute I was with her, and then I blacked out. Next thing I know, you had broken into her apartment and was gently waking me up.” She rolled her eyes.

***

“Well, hello there.” Mina smiled seductively as she opened the door of her apartment. The building she lived in was disgusting and deteriorated, in the worst side of town. Tzuyu never understood why the star of one of the most popular strip clubs in town lived in such horrible conditions. “What took you so long?”

“Stuff.” Tzuyu shrugged, hands inside the front pockets of her black hoodie. Mina pulled her closer by the collar of her t-shirt and planted a slow, sexy kiss on her lips.

“I missed you yesterday. I thought we were spending the weekend together.”

“I had some work to do. Can I shower first? I’m kinda sweaty. I was, uh, jogging.” Tzuyu lied.

“Jogging? At 11 pm? In jeans?” Mina lifted an eyebrow. “Whatever. Of course you can shower. I’d join you but I’ve already showered.”

“Oh, come on. Maybe you should take another shower...just to make sure you’re all cleaned up, you know.”

“Are you saying I stink? Anyways, just go already. Pay my water bill at the end of the month and I’ll consider joining you.”

“I’ll be real quick.” Tzuyu kissed her. “And I, uh, I missed you too.” She whispered on the other woman’s lips. Tzuyu blushed. Expressing her feelings wasn’t exactly easy for the younger girl.

They let go of each other and Tzuyu went to the bathroom. Mina watched as the younger woman placed her car keys and cellphone on the coffee table and took off her shirt. Mina definitely enjoyed the view. Tzuyu had a naturally gorgeous body, and all the working out she did only served to increase her gorgeousness.

She smirked as she imagined all the things she wanted to do to that body. Mina walked towards the couch and sat down to wait for her lover.

Mina was watching some shitty reality show on TV when Tzuyu’s phone started vibrating uncontrollably. The Japanese girl tried to ignore it but the person kept calling.

“Tzuyu-ah! Someone’s calling you.” She told the younger girl. The apartment was so small Tzuyu could hear her perfectly well from the bathroom.

“I’ll call them back later,” Tzuyu replied.

For the next few minutes, the annoying buzzing kept going on until Mina decided she should either throw the damn phone against the wall or see what the hell this persistent ass person wanted with Tzuyu. She decided the latter was way cheaper than the former. Luckily, she had seen Tzuyu unlocking her phone once and memorized the password.

[SC, 10:39 pm]

the hell? 50 million dollars? he trusted u w/ that money? that nutjob must really like u.

[SC, 10:40 pm]

but did it go well? are u okay?

Mina narrowed her eyes after reading the first text. Somebody trusted Tzuyu with 50 million dollars? What the fuck. She thought.

[Roberto, 8:27 pm]

Do not forget I’m tracking the suitcase. No funny business.

[Roberto, 8:29 pm]

I trust you with my life, but you ought to know I will count every

single dollar bill of that money.

Roberto, 27 missed calls, 11:20 pm.

[Roberto, 11:23 pm]

Don’t know where you’re at but you have until noon to bring me

that money.

Wait. So Tzuyu has 50 million dollars with her? Mina thought. 50 freaking million dollars? Oh my God. That money could be my way out of this hell of a life I’m living. I could leave everything behind and start a new life somewhere else.

It didn’t take much longer for Mina to decide what she had to do. She sure as hell would never come as close to having 50 million dollars as she was right at this moment. You have to grab each and every opportunity life throws your way, she thought.

The Japanese girl placed the phone back on the table and rushed towards the kitchen. She searched through the cabinet drawer for a small plastic bag that contained exactly what she needed right now: a roofie. Mina opened a cheap wine bottle and served two glasses, dropping the pill inside Tzuyu’s drink.

After it had completely dissolved, she returned to the living room right as her companion was walking out of the bathroom. Mina approached Tzuyu and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

“Shall we get this night started?” She handed the glass to the younger girl, who gladly accepted it and drank all of the liquid in one long sip.

“Wow, this wine is awful. Remind me to bring you a bottle of the finest wine I can find around Miami the next time I come here.”

“Oh, baby, don’t worry about bringing anything next time,” Mina smirked. She grabbed Tzuyu’s hand and led her to the couch. “I have a surprise for you. Wait here while I get changed.”

The younger girl only nodded as she felt herself getting sleepy. “Hurry up, yeah?” Not long after she laid down, Tzuyu blacked out.

When Mina came back, she had changed into a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt. “Pretty sure the money is not in your pocket, so I’ll check your car first, baby,” Mina said to herself as she grabbed Tzuyu’s keys from the table. She rushed down the stairs of her apartment building and searched for Tzuyu’s car in the parking lot. It wasn’t hard to spot the black Range Rover Evoque among the beat-up cars that belonged to her neighbors.

Mina first checked the trunk but no luck. The money wasn’t there. Then, she proceeded to check inside the car but found no signs of the suitcase that contained the money. After searching the entire car and finding nothing, Mina got frustrated and sat down in the back seat.

“Where the hell did you put that money, Tzuyu…” Mina whispered to herself. It was then that she felt something solid beneath her seat. She lifted her butt and then plopped down on the seat. “Ouch. What the fuck is this…”

Mina kneeled on the car floor and checked the spot she was previously sitting on. She noticed that there was something slightly different in the middle seat. “A false bottom? Oh my God. Of course she would have a secret compartment in her car.” Mina rolled her eyes. She tried to find out how to open the compartment. “Okay, I’ve got no time to waste.”

Mina stepped out of the car and rushed back to her apartment. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the sharpest knife she had. On her way out, Mina checked on Tzuyu and found the girl still fast asleep. Once she was back in the car, Mina ripped the seat open with the knife and found her treasure. “Well, hello there, beautiful. I’ve never been so happy to call something mine.” The Japanese girl smirked.

She grabbed the suitcase, got out of the car and locked it. Thankfully, it was late and there was no one around to see her. As she entered her apartment, Mina remembered the texts she had read earlier. The suitcase she had in hands was being tracked by that man Roberto. Being smart was something Mina had always been proud of. Some even called her a genius. And it was this intelligence of hers that allowed the Japanese girl to locate the tracking device and remove it carefully from the suitcase. As it was still working, Mina put the device inside Tzuyu’s pocket.

Since Mina didn’t have a lot of valuable belongings, it didn’t take long for her to pack a bag with everything she needed. Before she left the apartment, Mina decided it would be wise to tie Tzuyu to her bed so it would buy her some more time to run away from the city. She grabbed the younger girl’s wrists and dragged her limp body to the bedroom. After struggling for a while, she managed to put Tzuyu on her bed and grabbed a box full of handcuffs from inside her closet.

“Okay, now I’m ready.” Mina smiled as she watched her now ex-lover sleep. “Sorry about this, baby, but a girl’s gotta do what a girl’s gotta do.”

***

“She drugged you? I can’t believe you fell for that.” Roberto sighed. “That’s the oldest trick in the book.”

“I had no reason to be suspicious of her!” Tzuyu argued. “She never showed any signs of-

“Shut up!” He hissed. “Now, listen to me. I’m gonna be very generous with you, Tzuyu. I don’t care how you’re gonna do it, but you are going to get my money and bring it back to me. I don’t care what you do with the girl. You have 30 days, Tzuyu. That’s all I can give you. A month. See how generous I am? If you were anyone else, I’d never give you an opportunity like this. If you come back without my money, or if you don’t come back at all, I want you to know that I know where your friend Jihyo lives now. Don’t think for a second you can hide her from me. If I never see that money again, you will never see her again.”

Tzuyu froze the second Roberto mentioned her friend’s name. She thought the girl was safe in New York but apparently Roberto was aware of her whereabouts.

Mina...you will pay for this. I’ll kill you. Tzuyu thought with anger. This was all Mina’s fault. Tzuyu accepted the threats directed to her just fine, but the minute that Jihyo got dragged into this mess, the younger girl felt her blood boil in anger.

“Now, sing me a lullaby and cuddle me until I fall asleep,” Roberto said in a soft voice. “You better start looking for her as soon as you treat your wounds. You don’t want to waste any time. You don’t want to waste any of your friend’s time, right?” He chuckled.

Yes, Mina, I will definitely kill you.


	2. II: One Way or Another, I'm Gonna Find Ya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Here's another chapter. I apologize in advance for any mistakes, 'cause I didn't proofread this. Stay home and keep safe, everyone!

II: One Way or Another, I'm Gonna Find Ya!

Bam! Bam! Bam!

“Coming!” Someone shouted from the other side of the door. The loud knocking didn’t stop though. 

Bam! Bam! Bam!

“Okay, sir, no need to knock down my door, told ya I’m coming-”

The person was interrupted by a strong punch delivered straight to her nose. “Jesus Christ!” She screamed as she hit the floor. “What is wrong with you?!”

“Felt like punching someone.” Tzuyu shrugged. She walked over the injured person on the floor and made her way inside the girl’s apartment. Tzuyu plopped down on her couch. “Nice place you have here.”

“Who are you? Please, leave right now or I’ll call the cops,” The girl said as she pressed her hand against her bleeding nose. 

Tzuyu pulled out a gun and pointed to the girl. “No, you won’t call anyone. Don’t worry, I’m here to talk, not to hurt you. Again.” She smirked and threw a cloth to the girl. “Put that against your nose. You’re gonna ruin this beautiful carpet with all that damn blood.”

“Who are you?” The girl repeated her previous question. “I’ve never seen you before, what could we possibly talk about?”

“That makes two of us. I’ve never seen you before either. You’re Kim Dahyun, right?”

“H-how do you know my name? What do you want from me?” The blonde girl now was standing up and staring at Tzuyu.

“We have a friend in common, you know. Mina. That name sounds familiar to you?” Tzuyu arched an eyebrow.

It had only been one day since Tzuyu’s boss had given her an ultimatum and she was already out trying to find Mina. Her wounds were still very fresh and her entire body was aching but she had no time to lose. The fingers that had been broken after Roberto slammed a hammer against her hand were wrapped in some gauze and elastic bandage. Tzuyu couldn’t go to the hospital — they would probably call the cops after seeing her wounds — so she spent the night tending to her broken fingers with ice packs and ointment. It hadn’t done much to help her smashed bones but it was better than nothing. Now she only had to take painkillers every couple of hours and she’d be fine in a few days. Or so she hoped.

Tzuyu had never seen Roberto in such an enraged state, especially not towards her. For the first time since she met him, she saw how the man was clearly unstable, talking to himself and all. She had no doubts he’d kill Jihyo if Tzuyu failed to retrieve his money. Now, she was running against time. Luckily for her, she knew someone who knew Mina. During one of her regular visits to the strip club Mina worked in, Tzuyu saw a girl looking for Mina. She was intrigued because the girl was dressed almost like a nun and definitely looked out of place in the strip club. She heard the girl introducing herself to the bartender and memorized her name. She had always liked storing information that might come in handy one day. And that day had finally come.

“Uh, no, not, uh, not really, no. Don’t know no Mina.” Dahyun was obviously lying.

Tzuyu chuckled. “Okay, I suppose I didn’t express myself correctly.” She stood up and grabbed the girl by the neck and pushed her against a wall. She strangled Dahyun a bit just to get her point across. “I know you know her. Don’t try to lie to me because that will only make me want to hurt you.” Tzuyu watched the girl struggle against her grip and then let her go.

Dahyun coughed like crazy as she clutched her neck that was throbbing in pain. “Are you insane? I said I don’t know this person!”

Tzuyu inhaled deeply and then lunged for the girl. She pushed Dahyun to the ground and punched her three times. 

“I’m sorry, I thought I’d just told you that you shouldn’t lie to me. I’m gonna try to be as clear as possible now.” She stood up and watched the girl sobbing on the floor. “Tell me where she is or I’ll kill you. I’ve seen you at the club talking to her before. More than once, actually. I know you’re her only friend in town.”

“I don’t know where she is!” Dahyun cried. “It’s been weeks since I last saw her.”

“For fuck’s sake! Am I speaking a language that is foreign to you?!” Tzuyu walked towards the girl and stepped on her stomach. She put most of her body weight on her right foot and watched as the girl screamed in pain. “I’m not kidding here. I will kill you and everyone that you love if you don’t stop lying right now!”

“P-PLEASE...S-S-STOP!” Dahyun pleaded. “IT HURTS!” Tzuyu put even more pressure on her foot.

“I’m glad it does. Right at this moment, my biggest goal in life is to hurt you until you die. If only you’d cooperate, I would stop but you insist on lying to me.”

“SHE LEFT THE CITY!” The blonde girl screamed. “SHE’S NOT IN MIAMI ANYMORE, PLEASE STOP HURTING ME!”

Tzuyu watched the girl’s reaction for a while. “Okay, I believe you’re telling the truth now.” She took a couple of steps backward and grimaced as Dahyun started throwing up. “Ew, don't you know it's rude to throw up in front of a guest? Go get yourself cleaned!”

The girl scurried off the floor and rushed to the bathroom, Tzuyu following close behind. She didn’t want to risk the girl escaping through some window. The second the girl finished washing her face, Tzuyu pulled her by the hair and pinned her against the wall. She pressed her gun against Dahyun’s temple. “Now you’ll tell me everything you know. And I hope you don’t tell me no lies, ‘cause the last couple of days have been awful and I’m pissed off, ready to kill the first person that gets on my nerves.”

Dahyun couldn’t stop crying. She didn’t want to lose her life simply because Mina always got involved with the wrong people. “P-p-please, d-don’t kill me!” She begged.

“Then tell me, where did she go?!” Tzuyu screamed and pushed the girl to the floor.

“She asked me to buy her a bus ticket to Jupiter!”

Tzuyu kicked the girl’s face. “Jupiter? Are you fucking kidding me? I swear to God, I’m gonna kill you right now if you don’t fucking tell me the truth.”

“Jupiter, Florida! Not Jupiter, the freaking planet!” Dahyun cried. “I work at the bus station so she asked me to buy her a ticket under the name ‘Sharon Mitchell’. I don’t know anything else. I swear!”

“You think she’s already there?”

“Y-yes…” Dahyun groaned. “She left two days ago. She could be there or she could have already left.”

“Hm, I see.” Tzuyu glared at the girl. “By the way, who is Sharon Mitchell?”

“That’s her English name. She’s an American citizen, all her documents are under that name.”

“Well, I suppose you’ve provided me with enough information, Ms. Kim.” Tzuyu mocked the girl. “Now, don’t try to get in touch with Sharon. Do not tell her I’m looking for her. I’ll know if you do, and let me tell you, you won’t like the consequences if I find out you spoke to her.”

“Do you honestly think I’m going to warn her about you? After the pain I just endured because of her? I hope you catch that bitch.”

Tzuyu chuckled. “Cute. Oh, right, before I forget. I visited your parents’ restaurant.” Dahyun’s body froze upon hearing these words. “Delicious food and amazing service. They were so kind to me. The place looks very cozy and family-friendly, right? Oh man, wouldn’t it be awful if anything was to happen to that place? Or worse, if anything was to happen to Mr. and Mrs. Kim?”

“You wouldn’t…” The Korean girl was now very scared.

“Well, if you want to keep them safe, you’ll do what I told you. Do not get in touch with Mina. Simple as that. I have my ways of finding out if you try to take me for a fool.” Tzuyu checked her nails as she spoke. “Anyway, it was nice meeting you, Dahyun. I absolutely loved your apartment!” With that, she left.

***

“And what will you do once you get to Jupiter?” Jihyo asked. “She’s most likely already left. You’re three days behind her.”

Tzuyu kept stuffing her clothes into a duffle bag as she spoke to her friend on the phone. “I know she’s got the upper hand here. But now I have access to her credit card info, which means that I can track her down.”

“That’s smart,” Jihyo said. “Look, I’m not trying to rain on your parade or anything...but I’m pretty sure she’s not going to be using her credit card. She’s obviously not dumb, Tzuyu-ah. She knows she’s not getting away with this. She stole a huge amount of money from you and she’s probably gonna use it so no one will be able to follow her.”

“Okay but think with me: 1) she doesn’t know that I know her real name, so she has no reason to be scared of using her credit card, and 2) even if she uses the money all the time, she’s probably gonna have to use her credit card at some point. To get a hotel room, for instance. I’ll follow her every step and I’ll get her.”

Jihyo sighed. “I know you will…but be careful, okay? Don’t worry too much about me, I haven’t seen anyone suspicious lately, which means that Roberto hasn’t sent anyone to watch me or anything. He’s probably just bluffing.” The older girl paused. “My break is over, I have to go. Call me when you get to Jupiter.” Jihyo hung up the call. 

“No, Jihyo, he’s not bluffing,” Tzuyu whispered to herself. She grabbed her bags and looked around the room. “Okay, guess I’m ready to go.” 

The Taiwanese girl activated the security system of her apartment and headed for the elevator. On top of stealing the money, Mina had also stolen her brand new car. Tzuyu tried to track the car in hopes of finding her, but the other girl was indeed smart. She dropped the car off in a neighborhood on the wrong side of the tracks, so it was only a matter of minutes before someone stole it. 

Tzuyu was really pissed that she had to buy a new car. She had spent so much on that Range Rover, she wouldn’t be able to afford another expensive car right now. Luckily, she knew a drug addict who sold cars to buy drugs so she managed to snatch a 1967 red Camaro for less than two thousand dollars. The car was still in a pretty nice state and could probably handle all the hours she’d have to drive until finding Mina. Not to mention that driving a muscle car made Tzuyu look sexy as hell.

***

An hour and a half later Tzuyu arrived in Jupiter. She had never been to the city before so she didn’t know her way around. However, she figured that the first place she should check was the bus station. After all, Mina had traveled to this city by bus. Tzuyu stopped at a gas station and headed towards the bathroom with a bag in hand.

“Hey! You can’t use the bathroom if you don’t fill your car tank.” A male voice shouted. Tzuyu turned around and saw a teenage boy who probably worked there. 

“But it’s full.” She pouted. “Can I please just use the bathroom? It’s gonna be real quick, I promise.”

“Give me money and I’ll let you use it.”

“I don’t have any.” 

“Too bad then.” He shrugged. The boy checked her out and suddenly smirked. “Well, I’m sure there is another way you can pay to use the bathroom…”

Tzuyu saw the look in his eyes and noticed how he started subtly rubbing his dick. She felt like throwing up. “Yeah? How so?”

“Go inside and don’t lock the door. I’ll go in right after you.”

The black-haired girl did as he told her. She walked in and hid beside the door. Tzuyu grabbed her gun and a rag, and then waited for the boy to come inside. The minute he did, Tzuyu hit the back of his head with the gun. The boy screamed as he fell down, and Tzuyu rushed to stuff the rag into his mouth.

“You little fucker. Did you actually think I was going to let you come near me with that tiny dick of yours?” She hissed. The boy tried to get out of her grip but Tzuyu kept him trapped beneath her. “You’re lucky I’m not in a position to attract any attention or else I’d have killed you the minute you opened your mouth.”

She pressed her knee against his back. “When a girl says she has no money and that she needs to use the bathroom urgently, you don’t try to make her do sexual favors for you.. You just act like a nice guy and let her go to the bathroom without asking for anything. I hope you learn the lesson and never try to harass a woman again.” 

She hit his head again; this time, she hit him stronger than before. The boy blacked out. Tzuyu turned him around and started viciously punching his face. She punched him until his face was nothing but a mixture of blood and broken bones. Even her own hands were bleeding by the time she was done with him.

Tzuyu was feeling much calmer now. This was her nirvana. Punching men to near-death had always had that effect on her.

Tzuyu got off of the boy and started taking her clothes off. She always carried a suit and an FBI badge when she had to pretend to be a police officer. It was the easiest way of getting information wherever she went. Her badge was a perfect fraud, no one had ever doubted her when she’d pretend to be on a secret mission. Impersonating a cop was her best shot at finding any info on Mina.

The Taiwanese girl checked her surroundings. There was no one near the bathroom. Good. She left the place and rushed back to her car. Looking up the bus station on the map, she turned on the GPS and drove carefully. Tzuyu had a tendency to drive slightly above the speed limit. Only slightly. She couldn’t do that now, though The last thing she wanted was for a cop to pull her over with a speed ticket.

Twenty minutes later she was parking her car. She fixed her suit and headed to the station. She approached one of the attendants and flashed her fake badge at her.

“Good afternoon, ma’am.” She said. “My name is Nicole Zhang. I’m a detective.”

The attendant widened her eyes. “Oh my God! Did something happen?”

“Not yet.” Tzuyu shrugged. “I need to see the computer room, though. I need access to some confidential information. Where can I find it?”

“I’ll show you the way, detective.” The girl smiled. Tzuyu noticed she was pretty cute. Blonde hair, slim and toned body, bright smile and cute dimples. Tzuyu couldn’t help but stare at her ass. If only she wasn’t pretending to be a cop right now… “Here you go, officer. Just knock and the IT guys will come help you.”

“Thank you, miss…”

“Amanda.” 

“Thank you, Amanda. You’ve helped me a lot.” Tzuyu smiled while staring at the girl’s eyes. “I’d love to repay this help, if you’d accept.”

Just like everyone else, Amanda couldn’t help but blush under Tzuyu’s intense stare. “Come with me.” She bit her lip. Tzuyu followed the girl to a nearby room. 

Janitor’s closet. How cliché. 

15 minutes later a disheveled Tzuyu walked out of the room. She fixed her hair and walked back to the computer room. She had just wasted precious time that could have been spent searching for Mina but… Oh, well. A girl has her needs.

She knocked twice. A man opened the door and stared at her. 

“I’m Detective Nicole Zhang. I need some information on a passenger that arrived in Jupiter around 3 days ago.”

“Where’s the badge?” He inquired. Tzuyu handed it to him. After a few moments, he returned it to her. “Come in.”

Tzuyu walked inside and saw a couple of men sitting in office cubicles to her right and another few men sitting to her left. At the back wall, there were about a dozen televisions all showing different images from the surveillance cameras. 

“What’s the matter with this passenger, officer? Individuals with an arrest warrant against them are not allowed to travel between states or cities. I hardly doubt you’ll find information on your suspect in here.”

“This...suspect has been going around using fake documents. One of the charges being pressed against her is identity theft.” Tzuyu lied.

“Oh, I see.” The short man nodded, his protruding stomach shaking up and down with the movement. “We have cameras all over the place, so it’s not going to be hard to follow her path from the moment she got off the bus until she got out of the bus station. We don’t have any external cameras though, which means you’ll probably have to get in touch with the city hall to have access to street cameras and see if you find her.”

“I’m confident that won’t be necessary. I saw you have cameras in that place where taxi drivers park their cars, right? She came by bus, so it is very likely that she had to hail a cab to go somewhere else.” Tzuyu followed behind the man as he walked to his computer. “The suspect came from Miami on the first bus that arrived here around three days ago. Is that info enough for you to get the footage?”

“Yes, it is, ma’am.” The man sat down and started typing something on the keyboard. “Three days ago...first bus from Miami arrived around 8:33 AM at….terminal...C. Okay, now let me check the footage of the camera at that gate.”

A couple of minutes later, the man turned around and grinned. “Done. When I press play, we’re going to see each passenger that comes out of the bus. When you see the suspect, you just tell me and we’ll SWITCH cameras until you see where she went.”

Tzuyu only nodded. The video started. The Taiwanese girl paid close attention to the computer screen; she had to find Mina in this video. Around 12 people had already come out of the bus when Tzuyu spotted her. “There she is. Long, black hair. Wearing the aviator sunglasses.”

“Wow, she’s beautiful.”

“Yep, she uses her beauty to scam people. It’s her weapon.” Tzuyu hissed. “Can you print a screenshot of this video? I need that image of hers so I can ask people if they have seen her.”

“I know I would fall for her tricks.” He smirked. Tzuyu glared at him. The man cleared his throat. “Erm, yes, I can print a screenshot.” He did as Tzuyu requested and then pressed play again so they could follow Mina as she walked across the bus terminal. “It seems like she really is heading towards the taxi area. Let me skip a few cameras and get straight to the point.” The man typed something and the image at the screen changed to a camera filming the taxi drivers. A minute later Mina appeared on screen. “There she is.”

“Do those guys work here every day?”

“Yeah, whoever drove her will be here today as well. If you don’t find him, he’s probably driving a passenger, so you’ll just have to wait and he’ll be back at some point.”

“Mm, ‘kay.” Tzuyu nodded.

“Oh, she’s approaching Noel. See? He’s the mean-looking one. You will easily spot him if you go out there right now.”

“Okay, thank you for your services, sir. The, uh, the...government...is in debt with you.” Before the man could say anything else, Tzuyu left the room. 

Quickly, she walked to the place where she had seen all the cabs. Indeed, it was not difficult to find ‘Noel’. He looked like a member of a bike gang with his bald head, braided beard, and tattoos. She walked towards the man, who was leaning against his car checking his phone.

“Mr. Noel. I’m detective Nicole Zhang. I’m looking for information on a passenger that hired your services a couple of days ago.” Tzuyu got the screenshot of Mina getting out of the train and handed it to the man. “Remember her?”

“Yeah, how to forget that ass. Asked me to drive her to the local car dealer. That’s all I can tell you, ma’am.”

“I’m pretty sure there is more than one car dealer in town. I need to know which one you drove her to.”

“And what? You expect me to give you all that info for free?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t think you understand what is going on here. I’m not a plain cop. I’m a fucking federal investigator. You don’t have a choice here, man. Either you tell me, or you tell me.”

The man chuckled. “Is that supposed to scare me into telling you things? C’mon, lady, I ain’t scared. I know you’renot a cop.”

“Okay, you fucker.” Tzuyu hissed as she took a step closer to the man. “And I know you’re not a fucking taxi driver. That dagger tattoo on your forearm? I know which gang it represents. I know who’s your boss.”

The man seemed unfazed. 

“Let me try this again.” Tzuyu pinched the bridge of her nose. “I work for Roberto, man. I know you know him. I’m on a fucking mission here and I’m pretty sure he will not like to hear that a scumbag like you is trying to get in our way. Tell me where you drove her to or else I’ll put a fucking bullet in your skull.”

“Okay, girl, no need to go all psycho on me. I’m not really afraid of you but I don’t wanna mess with Roberto, I’m not stupid.” He smiled. “I’ll give you the address.”

***

Tzuyu parked in front of a deserted car dealer and scanned the area for any cops. She found a police car parked a few meters away and sighed. She couldn’t use her fake badge and risk the cops coming over and realizing she was a scammer. The young woman got out of the car and walked into the not-so-busy business. An elderly-looking man immediately approached her with a huge smile on his face.

“Hello, dear! How can I help you?”

Tzuyu pulled off her best ‘American girl’ accent, along with a pleading face. “Sir, I’m looking for my sister! I was told she was last seen here, buying a car. Can you help me, good sir?”

“Of course! My son is the sheriff. I can ask him to come over and he’ll help you find her!”

“What? No, no, no. I wouldn’t want you to bother him over something so silly! It’s not the first time she goes missing, so yeah. I have a picture of her, though. Maybe if you see her, you’ll remember if she told you anything about where she was headed?”

The man sighed. “Look, darling, I’d love to help you but it’s against protocol for me to disclose information about my clients. I’m sorry.”

Tzuyu’s eyes filled with tears. She dropped to her knees and held the old man’s hands.

“Sir, I’m begging you!” She cried out. “This is a matter of life and death! She’s running away to get married to a very dangerous man. I have to help my little sister! Please! Our mother has cancer, she’s not going to be able to take it if I don’t stop this wedding!”

“But-”

“Please, sir! My sister’s life is in your hands!” Tzuyu forced Mina’s picture into the man’s hands. The older man looked very troubled but checked the photograph anyway. Tzuyu noticed as recognition flashed in his eyes. “Have you seen her?”

“I...I,” The man gaped. He ran his wrinkly hands across his gray hair. Finally, he sighed in defeat. “You seem pretty genuine...I’d feel awful if I refused to help…”

Tzuyu waited as the man looked thoughtful for a second. She didn’t want to put any more pressure on the poor guy lest he changed his mind. He was her only chance at finding out where Mina had run to. 

“Your sister didn’t mention any specific location and I didn’t really ask her where she was headed…” He said. “See, I don’t usually do that...but she did ask me what was the quickest way to get to Savannah.”

“Savannah? Where is that?”

“It’s this picturesque town up in Georgia. Actually, it’s the perfect little town to get married, now that I think about.” The man nodded to himself. “Maybe you’ll find her over there.”

“How far from here is it?” Tzuyu asked.

“Well,” The older man drawled. “I’d say around 6 hours or even 5 hours if you go fast enough.”

Tzuyu nodded. “Thank you so much, sir. Hopefully, I’ll be able to track her down and give her what she deserves…” Tzuyu mumbled the last part.

“What is that?” The man frowned.

“Nothing, sir.” Tzuyu flashed the older man one of her beautiful bright smiles. “I better get going. Thanks! I won’t forget that you helped me. I’ll pay you back someday!”

The dark-haired girl rushed to her car before the man could say anything else. She wasn’t the type of person who enjoyed chit-chatting. She didn’t have time for that, especially not now. She knew she was way behind Mina, so she had to get to Savannah as soon as possible if she was to catch the girl.

Hopping inside her car, Tzuyu started it and sped away from the man’s car dealership. She tried to keep her behavior in check and it took all of her self-control not to press the gas pedal all the way down. Tzuyu hadn’t forgotten about the cops that were nearby. She’d have to wait until she got to the highway before driving as fast as possible.

Five hours were definitely a lot of time for a person who was trying to catch a thief. Tzuyu knew there were high chances that Mina had already left Savannah, but there was still a little bit of hope left inside of her. 

Tzuyu’s positive side hoped that Mina would be there still.


	3. III: I Knew You Were Trouble When You Walked In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not proofreading the chapters. If there's anyone out there who's reading this, sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter. By the way, the story is mostly Tzuyu's POV. Hope you guys are doing well and staying safe. Hope you guys like this. See y'all next time!

III: I Knew You Were Trouble When You Walked In

To say that Tzuyu was exhausted would be an understatement. The Taiwanese girl had been driving virtually non-stop ever since she left Miami after lunch time and now the sun was setting and she hadn’t gotten the chance to stop yet. Although Savannah wasn’t that far away from Jupiter by car, Tzuyu figured she had better stop at Jacksonville to get some rest lest she fell asleep while driving and died before having the chance to kill Mina. 

Tzuyu decided that she’d stop at the next joint with a room available. Luckily for her, she spotted a bright, red sign at the side of the road. Roadhouse, it said. Tzuyu raised a contemplative eyebrow at the oh-so-creative name. Nevertheless, the young woman pulled over and parked her car in front of the bar-slash-motel. Tzuyu pushed her sunglasses up onto her head and sighed. This place looked filthy but she guessed it was better than her other option. 

Slamming the car door closed, Tzuyu headed towards the entrance. It was tough to see through the large, curtained windows, but the girl could clearly hear the music and loud, manly voices that were feverishly talking from the inside of the bar. She entered through the heavy wooden door and was greeted by the strong smell of alcohol and sweat. Tzuyu couldn’t help but wrinkle her nose. She glanced around and noticed the marble pillars that were supporting the upper floor and the broken fans attached to them. The walls were somewhat covered in cobwebs and any decoration that did hang there was now unrecognizable.

Tzuyu wasn’t sure if this place would be adequate for her. If the external area looked that disgusting, she could only imagine how the bedrooms looked. She’d probably catch a disease if she slept here. Just as the young girl turned around to leave, she caught a glimpse of blonde hair and her attention perked up immediately. Tzuyu stared at the girl, who was biting her lower lip as she struggled to hold three bottles of beer in one hand and a metallic platter on the other, and couldn’t stop herself from thinking how she’d love to be the one biting the girl’s lip. 

Maybe this place was adequate for her, after all. 

Tzuyu spotted an empty table and made her way towards it. The bar wasn’t exactly packed but it wasn’t empty either. She noticed that, other than the waitress, she was the only woman here. Tzuyu also noticed how some of the men in the bar looked rather suspicious. Some of them made loud noises as they downed drink after drink, but some others were just sitting around, whispering to one another in hurried voices. Tzuyu had been involved in illegal stuff long enough to recognize people of her kind, and these guys definitely worked in the same industry that Tzuyu worked. 

Still, no matter how scary-looking these men were, Tzuyu knew perfectly well that she could stand up for herself in case anyone approached her. She had managed to make it through Roberto’s torture session with only a couple of injuries, it wouldn’t be some random mafia people who’d take her down.

The black-haired girl returned her attention to the cute waitress. She had to be around 5’5’’ tall, which was something that Tzuyu particularly enjoyed, as she was into smaller girls. The girl had a petite body and cute butt, which was also a plus. However, what caught Tzuyu’s attention the most was the waitress’ beautiful face. Her nose wasn’t exactly straight, but somehow it fit her perfectly — in fact, her sharp nose only added to her ethereal beauty. Her lips too. She had been biting her lips when she was concentrating on her task, but now Tzuyu could see the girl’s plump lips well. They were naturally pouty and Tzuyu wondered how soft and sweet they had to be. She wondered how it would feel to kiss this girl…

“Miss?” A voice interrupted her thoughts. Tzuyu scolded herself for not noticing that the waitress had approached her table and was waiting for her to place an order. 

“What’s your name?” Tzuyu blurted out. The girl widened her eyes in response. Judging by her surprised look, Tzuyu figured the girl didn’t hear that question very often.

“Uh...I told you that already. My name’s Sana and I’ll be your waitress tonight. What can I do for you?” The girl, Sana, said. Despite her polite tone, Tzuyu was enchanted by her sweet voice. 

Oh, there’s a lot that you can do for me...and to me, as well...Tzuyu thought. She cleared her throat and flashed the blonde girl a small smile.

“I’ll just have a beer, thanks,” She said. “Oh, by the way, do you guys have any vacant rooms?”

Sana nodded. “Yeah, we do. Would you like to stay the night?”

“Yes. I’d like to stay in the best room you have, please. Money’s not an issue, of course.”

“Sure, miss.” Sana smiled politely. “I’ll be right back with your order.”

Tzuyu was pretty hungry, but she wasn’t sure if eating food from a place like this was a good idea. She could always buy some snacks in the vending machine she saw outside. The Taiwanese girl checked her phone as she waited for the waitress to come back. She wasn’t interested in social media but she had recently created an Instagram account so she could stalk Mina’s profile. The Japanese girl wasn’t aware that Tzuyu was on Instagram now, so there was a slight chance that she’d post a picture of herself somewhere and the younger girl would get to catch her. Tzuyu knew it was unlikely, but she figured it was worth a shot.

She spotted her cute waitress coming back with her beer and with a tray on her other hand. There were a couple of plates and a couple of drinks on the tray, and Sana looked like she was having quite a hard time keeping it still. Tzuyu could see the muscle of the girl’s arm clenching, indicating that Sana was having a hard time indeed. Before Tzuyu could get out of her seat and lend the girl a helping hand, Sana tripped on her own feet and dropped everything on the floor. The sound of glass crashing against the wooden floor silenced the loud voices in the bar. It was like everyone was holding their breaths, and Tzuyu thought it was intriguing. Had these people never seen a waitress dropping something before?

As the patrons stared at the mess that Sana made, a young Japanese man came running from the kitchen. Tzuyu watched as his eyes switched between glaring at a frightened Sana and the mess of broken glass on the floor. His nostrils flared as he harshly took off his apron and cracked his knuckles before slowly walking towards Sana. The waitress, in turn, dropped to her immediately and bowed down as she hurriedly apologized to the young man. Tzuyu frowned as she watched this, especially because Sana looked way too scared. Her heart skipped a beat when the Japanese man grabbed a fistful of Sana’s hair and pulled her up to her feet. The blonde girl yelped in pain as he slapped her face with all his might.

“Are you dumb? I told you not to drop anything anymore!”

“Ryu, I-I’m so sorry,” Sana croaked out. The customers in the bar turned their attention back to their drinks, ignoring the scene completely. Tzuyu figured that this probably happened regularly, and she didn’t like this thought one bit. 

“Shut up, you useless bitch!” Ryu screamed into her face. “God, do you not know how to do anything properly? Do you like it when I have to punish you in front of everyone? I bet you do, you’re only a perverted whore after all.” With one last slap, Ryu let go of Sana’s hair and pushed her to the floor. 

“Clean it up,” he ordered. Sana nodded and started picking up the shards of glass while she sobbed quietly. For some reason, the sight broke Tzuyu’s heart. She had seen enough. She could feel that her blood was boiling and she was starting to see red. There was nothing in this world that Tzuyu hated more than men who hit women. She couldn’t simply sit back and watch as this Ryu guy mistreated Sana. She didn’t even know the girl, but she already felt the need to protect her. And that was exactly what she was going to do.

Tzuyu calmly got off her seat and approached Ryu. The Japanese man noticed her for the first time, and the predatory look in his eyes only fueled Tzuyu’s anger. She hated when men looked at her as if she were a piece of meat. Ryu smirked as Tzuyu came closer to him. He opened his mouth to say something — something nasty, Tzuyu assumed — but the girl interrupted him before he could. Tzuyu grabbed Ryu by the collar of his dirty t-shirt and slapped him as harshly as he had slapped Sana.

For a second time that night, the whole bar went silent. Sana scurried away from the two of them, a horrified look etched onto her face as she watched this unfamiliar person hitting her cousin.

“Do you like this?” Tzuyu seethed. The man didn’t answer. “I asked you a question.”

She slapped him again; this time with more strength. With the harsh impact, the ring she wore on her middle finger tore the flesh on Ryu’s cheek, leaving a trail of blood behind.

“You are a disgusting coward,” She spat. “Why don’t you hit someone of your own size, huh? Do you think that hitting a woman will make you a real man? You’re not a man; you’re a filthy insect!” 

With that, Tzuyu pushed the man to the ground, in the very same way that he had pushed Sana, and crouched next to him. Forcefully grabbing the back of his head, Tzuyu rubbed Ryu’s face against the floor. She was mesmerized by the sound of his scream as the pieces of glass on the floor scratched his face. 

“You are going to clean this mess and you will leave the girl alone!” The Taiwanese girl let go of him and turned around looking for Sana, intending to ask the girl if she was okay. However, she was interrupted by someone giving her a hard push from behind. Tzuyu managed to hold onto a pillar to prevent herself from falling. Her jaw clenched as she turned to look at the person who had dared to push her. 

She barely caught a glimpse of Ryu’s bleeding face before the man launched himself at her in a poor attempt to punch Tzuyu. The girl had fast reflexes, though. Tzuyu dodged his hand and quickly took out a knife she kept underneath her leather jacket. Grabbing Ryu’s hand, she slammed it against a wooden table and pushed the knife through his palm, effectively pinning Ryu.

“Oh my God, are you insane?!” He screamed as tears fell from his eyes. By now, the patrons in the bar were all fleeing the scene, not wanting to be involved in case the police showed up, Tzuyu guessed. “Look what you did!” Ryu cried out.

“You asked for it! You shouldn’t have pushed me,” Tzuyu growled. She looked at Sana, whose jaw had dropped to the floor, and tried to flash the girl a smile. Tzuyu expected Sana to at least return her smile, however, she frowned as she watched the girl’s eyes widen in horror. “I’m not gonna hurt you, Sana,” Tzuyu said matter-of-factly. Still, she got no reaction from Sana, who looked like a frightened child. The sound of footsteps made the Taiwanese girl turn around.

“What the fuck is going on here?” A Japanese man frowned as he stepped into the bar. Once his eyes laid on Ryu, the man gasped loudly. “What happened to my precious boy?” He shouted as he rushed to Ryu’s side. “Who are you? Why did you hurt my son?!”

“Otou-san!” Ryu cried out. “This psycho hurt me to defend that useless bitch!” The injured man shouted as he used his other hand to point at Sana. The Japanese girl turned even more pale than she already was. “Kill them, dad!”

As if they were waiting for a cue, two muscular men barged in. “Kill these two whores!” The older man shouted.

Tzuyu widened her eyes as one of the men launched himself at her. Quickly getting into combat mode, Tzuyu harshly kicked the man’s knee and stabbed his hand against a wooden pillar with another knife that she was hiding. Oh, well. She was repeating that movement, but she enjoyed this trick and it was pretty effective when she needed to get rid of someone. She figured it wasn’t exactly easy pulling out a knife that was piercing through your flesh.

The other man, who was holding onto a golf club, came behind Tzuyu and hit the girl’s back. Tzuyu hissed loudly. She hated it when people hit her from behind. She grabbed a mug on a table nearby and turned around quickly, smashing it against the man’s head. He dropped the golf club as he rubbed the sore spot on his bald head and Tzuyu took the opportunity to grab the club. Before he could defend himself, Tzuyu hit him in the face with the metallic club. The sound of his nose cracking was refreshing for her ears. She smacked him again, and again, and again, and again, and again. The man fell unconscious to the floor and Tzuyu was ready to unleash her anger by smashing his skull, but her plan fell through when a fresh batch of muscular man walked through the doors. 

“You’ll pay for this, you asshole!” The old Japanese man shouted angrily. If only she weren’t in this situation, Tzuyu would’ve thought that his red face looked hilarious. 

There had to be at least six men this time, and the brunette knew there was no way she could fight them off. Because she had scanned the whole place when she arrived earlier, Tzuyu knew there was a window behind her. Luckily, Sana was trying to hide under a table next to the window. The Taiwanese girl drew out her gun and fired a couple of shots against the ceiling. The loud sound of gunshots — as well as the pieces of wood falling from the ceiling — made the men recoil for a second, and Tzuyu knew this was her opportunity to run away. She ran towards the window and pushed it open.

“Come on, jump!” She shouted to Sana. The blonde girl was too scared to react, though. Tzuyu rolled her eyes and grabbed Sana’s arm, pulling her from under the table and pushing the girl towards the window. “Jump or they’ll kill us!” Upon hearing this, Sana finally came to her senses and did as told. Tzuyu quickly followed her. It wasn’t like they were jumping off the top of a building, anyway.

The taller girl held onto Sana’s hand and they ran towards her car, both girls ignoring the tingly sensation they were getting from the contact. This was no time to think about that.

“Get in,” Tzuyu ordered as she unlocked her car. The men were now running out of the bar and coming their way. “Faster!” Both girls got into the car and the younger one wasted no time speeding out of the parking lot. Looking through the rear-view mirror, Tzuyu saw two black SUVs speeding after them and her heart stopped beating for a second as she wondered what in the hell she’d do to escape these guys. She pressed the fuel pedal as hard as she could, pushing her car to reach its speed limit. Tzuyu almost cried in relief when she spotted a dirt road on the side of the road; maybe that was their way out. Without notice, she swerved the car and got onto the dirt road as fast as she could. Everything was so dark that she Tzuyu feared she’d hit the car against a tree, but, thankfully, that didn’t happen. She kept on driving down the road, trying to get as far away from the highway as possible. Much to her luck, there were no signs of the men following her. Perhaps she had managed to escape them, after all. 

Tzuyu sighed loudly in relief. Shaking her head, the girl chuckled bemusedly. “Gosh, that escalated quickly,” Tzuyu muttered to herself mostly. The young woman glanced at her companion, who was still pretty much in a state of shock. Sana was frozen in her spot, so Tzuyu decided to let her be. She kept driving until she came across an abandoned farm. It would be the perfect place to spend the night. The brunette stopped the car and rested her forehead against the steering wheel as she waited for her heart to calm down. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been in so much trouble all by herself and it was pretty scary. For a second there, Tzuyu didn’t think she’d make it. 

The younger girl was startled when Sana quickly removed her seatbelt and got out of the car, slamming the door behind her. The blonde girl started pacing back and forth as she ran her hands through her hair. Tzuyu ignored how a certain body part of hers clenched involuntarily as she stared at Sana’s angry facial expression. Tzuyu had a thing for angry women; anger was her fetish, she supposed.

Tzuyu got out of the car and walked around it, resting her body against the hood of the car. She crossed her arms and looked at Sana as she tried to figure out something to say.

“Look-”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Sana shouted. Tzuyu’s eyes widened in surprise at the outburst. This Sana looked nothing like the scared girl from just a few minutes ago.

“Why are you screaming?” Tzuyu lifted a questioning eyebrow. “Do you want anyone to find us here?” She asked in a flat tone.

“I don’t fucking care if they find us! In fact, I want them to find us. I want them to catch you!”

“And what?” Tzuyu asked bemusedly. “You think they’ll kill me and take you back to that place safe and sound?” Sana said nothing. The Taiwanese girl chuckled. “Oh my God, you do think that! Are you dumb? Did you not hear that man telling those brutes to kill both of us? Flash news, sweetie, if they find us, I’m not the only one whose body the police will find in a random ditch tomorrow morning.”

“Fuck you!” Sana spat. 

Tzuyu pinched the bridge of her nose. “What the hell is wrong with you?” She hissed. “I just saved you and this is how you thank me? I could’ve died back there, and for what? To save your ungrateful ass?”

“Ungrateful? Save me?” Sana repeated incredulously. “I didn’t ask you to do shit! Did I look like I needed to be saved? I’m not a fucking damsel in distress. Wake up, this is not a damn fairytale story!”

“So what? Are you saying I should’ve watched that guy hit you in the face and do nothing about it?”

“Well, did I explicitly say that I needed help? You’re claiming that you saved me but I was doing just fine and now those guys want me dead! Is that your concept of saving someone?” Sana shook her head. “Maybe you should start minding your own business and think twice the next time you try to play the hero when literally no one asked you to do anything!”

“I can’t believe I’m hearing this!” Tzuyu exclaimed incredulously. She expected lots of reactions from Sana after what just happened, but this certainly wasn’t one of them. “You weren’t doing fine. He literally slapped you and was calling you names! How is that ‘fine’?”

“I’m tired of this.” Sana sighed. “Find me a place to sleep. I’m exhausted.”

“Excuse me?” Tzuyu raised her eyebrows. Who did this girl think she was?

“You heard me. Find. Me. A. Place. To. Sleep,” Sana said. “That’s the least you can do after you just ruined my life.”

“You’re insane!”

“And you’re a fucking psycho who doesn’t mind her own business!”

“Ungrateful!”

“Stupid!”

“Ugh, I’m already regretting helping you!”

“Then why did you?!”

“Good question!”

The pair continued their angry banter for the rest of the night, forgetting the fact that they had yet to find somewhere to sleep.


	4. IV: I'm Way Too Good At Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, guys! I'm sorry that it's taken so long for me to update this story! I live in Brazil and the situation over here with the pandemic is not so good and that's kind of driving me slightly nuts. Anyway.
> 
> So, I started a YouTube channel and I'd love it if you guys could check it out and maybe subscribe! :) I'll start creating many SaTzu stories (the many fanfic drafts that I've got stored in my computer) using The Sims 4 and I'll start posting them...I think it's gonna be lots of fun for y'all to watch :)
> 
> I also post other stuff, like videos dedicated to Sana and to SaMo, my favorite friendship ever. 
> 
> This is the link to my channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCjwC63N1HYCIVpoBmiOyhTA Please, consider subscribing to it! <3
> 
> Also, let me know your thoughts on this story...I'd love to hear (or rather, read) what's going on in y'all's minds and I'd also love to know what kind of scenes you'd like to see in this story...I apologize for this long ass note and I appreciate everyone who's read it 'til the end :)

IV: I’m Way Too Good at Goodbyes

Tzuyu wiped the sweat from her forehead as she stood up from her crouching position. 

“Whew,” The girl sighed. 

She wasn’t exactly a pro at fixing cars but she had managed to change the flat tire she had spotted in her car earlier this morning. Tzuyu figured that she had probably ran over some sharp object in her frenzy to escape the Japanese men the night before. The black-haired girl was ready to leave as soon as she woke up but the flat tire held her back. Tzuyu glanced at the newly-changed tire and felt proud of herself for handling the issue just fine.

Opening the passenger door, Tzuyu grabbed a plastic water bottle and removed the cap before trying to wash the grease out of her hands. The young girl was trying her best to ignore the searing pain in her back. It had been a while since she last slept on the floor, so her muscles weren’t that used to it anymore. Although she had found an old barn to spend the night, the place looked like it had been abandoned long ago, thus there wasn’t a lot of stuff in it. There was a bit of hay, though, but it wasn’t enough for two people to sleep on. Tzuyu had absolutely no idea why she felt the way she did but she couldn’t bring herself to be her usual selfish self and told her companion she could sleep on the hay. Tzuyu figured Sana was having a more hard time than she was, and it was the least she could do after the chaos she had caused back in the bar. 

Once she noticed her hands were clean enough, Tzuyu dried them off on her pants and threw the bottle away. The sun was about to rise, which meant she had to leave immediately. She didn’t want to waste any time. Savannah was only about two hours away but Tzuyu wanted to get there early in the morning so she could have plenty of time to ambush Mina in case the other girl was still in town. If she had already fled, Tzuyu would still have the rest of the day to try and find her. 

Plopping down on the driver’s seat, Tzuyu started the car. For some reason, she couldn’t press the gas pedal, though. She had a nagging feeling that she was forgetting something, and it was a feeling that she hated. Whenever Tzuyu had an important appointment and got this feeling of forgetting something, she usually ignored it and she usually regretted it, because she always forgot something. Glancing around the car, Tzuyu spotted her phone, her wallet, her gun, and her precious knives. The girl hummed to herself. She wasn’t forgetting anything. Putting the car in reverse, Tzuyu put her arm behind the passenger seat and looked back. She had barely started backing up the car when a loud bang on the hood of her muscle car made Tzuyu’s whole body shake in surprise. The scare made Tzuyu remove her foot from the pedal much too quickly, and she ended up stalling her car, which caused it to jolt forward, for some reason. There was a loud scream.

Turning back around, Tzuyu stared at the source of the noise and her eyes rolled involuntarily when she saw it was Sana. A very angry Sana.

“Are you trying to kill me?” The girl screeched. She took quick steps around the car and got inside, slamming the passenger door as hard as she could. 

“I wasn’t trying to kill you. You shouldn’t have stood there,” Tzuyu replied calmly as she started the car once again. “And, please, don’t lash out your anger on my car.”

“Whatever,” Sana said as they drove away from the abandoned farm. “I can’t believe you were going to leave me here all alone in the middle of nowhere.”

“Well, it wasn’t intentional.” She shrugged casually. “I thought you wouldn’t want to come with me, anyway. Don’t you remember that you were so kind in telling me off last night?”

Sana scoffed. “Oh, please. Don’t act like you were a victim of my verbal attack. You got exactly what you deserved after you managed to ruin the good life I had.”

Tzuyu rolled her eyes again. “I think our concepts of ‘good life’ are pretty different, then. That guy was literally being abusive to you and by the looks of it, it wasn’t the first time. How is that a good life?”

Sana didn’t answer. After a while of uncomfortable silence, she spoke quietly. “You don’t know shit about my life.”

“No, I don’t. But I know what I saw and I didn’t like it in the slightest. I didn’t like the way he treated you.”

“You don’t even know me.” Sana sighed. “I don’t really understand why you’d feel the need to defend me. Especially when I clearly didn’t need a knight in shining armor.”

“Okay, you’re officially the weirdest person I know. You’re not even grateful for the help that I gave you. You’re just complaining about me ruining your life. I don’t get it.”

“You don’t have to get anything!” Sana exclaimed. Tzuyu could tell by the way that the girl’s face was turning red that she was getting frustrated as hell. “You fucking kidnapped me and now you want me to say thank you? Well, fuck you!”

Tzuyu’s left eye twitched in anger. If she weren’t feeling so pissed off, she’d probably pay more attention to how sexy and cute her companion looked when she cussed. Or how hot she looked when she angrily ran her soft hands through her blonde hair. Tzuyu had to admit she was into temperamental girls. But this wasn’t the time to think about that. She was way too mad to think about Sana like that. 

She could only think about how much she wanted to pull the girl’s hair, throw her against a wall, and…slap her. Yeah. Tzuyu wanted to slap Sana, and not anything else. She certainly didn’t want to suck on those plump lips, or nibble the milky skin of Sana’s pulsepoint. Tzuyu surely didn’t want to feel Sana’s body against hers, nor did she want to have her way with the girl until she was screaming Tzuyu’s name at the top of her lungs. Nope. Tzuyu just wanted to hit Sana for being so annoying.

“I didn’t kidnap you,” Tzuyu said through gritted teeth. She realized she was clutching the steering wheel so hard her knuckles had turned white. The Taiwanese girl didn’t know if she was so tense because she was angry or because she was getting turned on by the sight of an angry Sana. 

“Let’s see,” Sana started. “Do we know each other? No. Did that stop you from taking me away from my home? No. Are you taking me God knows where without my consent? Yes. Flash news: you fucking kidnapped me!”

“Why would I kidnap you, for fuck’s sake? I’m pretty sure if I called your family asking for ransom they would actually thank me for taking your annoying ass away from them!” Tzuyu burst out. She could only take so much of Sana’s complaints and trash-talking. “And you know what? Since you’re so upset that I took you away, I’m going to drop you off as soon as we get to Savannah.”

“What? You can’t do that, I-”

“Yes, I sure can do that. And now you’ll shut the hell up for the rest of the ride or else I’ll sew your fucking mouth shut!”

Tzuyu knew she sounded scary as fuck by the way that Sana widened her eyes and immediately stopped talking. She didn’t mean to come off so rude, but she didn’t have much of an option here. Either she made Sana feel so scared she’d shut up or the girl would eventually drive her nuts. The first option was much more viable considering that Tzuyu needed to be sane in order to catch Mina and get her boss’ money back.

Almost two hours later, the girls saw the sign that indicated they had arrived in Savannah, Georgia. Tzuyu was glad that she was able to drive peacefully once Sana shut up, the only sound in the car being that of the soft jazz instrumental music that was playing on the radio. Tzuyu wasn’t that into music, if she was being honest, but she loved jazz. It was like God Himself had created those beautiful melodies. 

Out of the corner of her eyes, Tzuyu could see that Sana was bouncing her leg up and down nervously. The sight of the anxious girl made her heart twitch slightly, but she wasn’t going to back down. Tzuyu wasn’t a monster completely, but she wasn’t a soft-hearted person either. It was probably best to let Sana go. They weren’t that far away from the bar where Sana worked, so she could easily take a bus back home. Sure, there were a bunch of furious men who would be more than pleased to skin Sana alive but that wasn’t Tzuyu’s problem. The Taiwanese girl offered Sana a way out, but if she was so keen on going back home, the blonde girl would have to deal with that shit herself.

Spotting a deserted bus stop, Tzuyu pulled over. She noticed how Sana’s whole body went rigid. The Taiwanese girl felt really bad for doing this. She wondered if it was the right thing to do. Maybe it wasn’t. Yes, Sana would probably slow her down in the mission. Yes, Sana was the most annoying person Tzuyu had ever met. However, those weren’t good enough reasons to drop the girl off in the middle of nowhere, in a city where she didn’t know anyone. Tzuyu decided she’d give the girl a second chance and-

“Fuck you!” Sana screamed before she got out of Tzuyu’s car. The Taiwanese girl was shocked at the sudden outburst. Here she was, thinking of taking Sana along with her, and the girl pulled such a stunt. Sana kicked Tzuyu’s car and flashed her middle finger. Tzuyu sucked in a deep breath and responded by flashing her middle finger back and speeding away, leaving a cloud of smoke behind the car. 

“Fucking bitch!” Tzuyu muttered angrily to herself. That’s what she got for being such a pussy sometimes. There was no reason for her to feel bad about Sana, the girl was clearly a bitch. Yet, for a second there she considered giving Sana a second chance. You’ve got to stop being so soft around pretty girls, Tzuyu, she thought. 

Tzuyu pressed the radio button and turned up the volume once she heard hard rock music playing through the speakers. Jazz wouldn’t do much for her, not when she was in this furious state of mind. Tzuyu needed to listen to aggressive music in order to cool down. She pressed down on the gas pedal, not giving a shit if she was fined for driving above the speed limit. 

It didn’t take long for Tzuyu to get downtown.

******

“Well, ma’am,” A petite redhead said in a lovely Southern accent. 

Tzuyu had learned at a gas station that Mina had asked if anyone could tell her where to find a hotel. The staff recommended her to this hotel. The Taiwanese girl wore her best suit and presented a fake FBI badge so she could get information on Mina. 

“The receptionist working the night shift just told me that this woman arrived around lunch and stayed in her room until the middle of the night, when she paid for the stuff she consumed and left.”

“Did she say anything else?”

The woman frowned. “Yeah, it’s actually weird. Apparently, the woman came in a car but when she was leaving she asked the receptionist to call her a taxi so she could go to the airport.”

“I see,” Tzuyu said. “Can you show me to her car? Maybe I can find something useful in there.” 

“Sure.” The woman smiled. She proceeded to ask Tzuyu to follow her to the parking lot. There weren’t many cars around and the black-haired girl immediately recognized the Florida license plate in a beat-up Honda Civic. “Here it is. By the way, do you have a search warrant, detective?” 

Tzuyu halted her movements. She hadn’t expected the woman to ask such a thing. Of course she didn’t have a search warrant. However, Tzuyu knew that if she expressed any signs that she was caught by surprise, the redhead woman would most likely become suspicious of her. Clearing her throat, Tzuyu shook her head.

“See, we still don’t have enough proof to get a warrant. My partner is working on that as we speak, though.”

The woman nodded in response. “I can’t let you break into her car, then. I’m sorry if I’m making your work difficult, but I don’t wanna get in trouble with my boss. I’ve got three mouths to feed, ya know? Can’t risk losing this job.”

“Right.” Tzuyu flashed the woman her brightest smile while trying to look like she cared about this woman’s story. “Don’t worry. You’re not the one who’s making my work difficult, it’s the system. They want us to arrest people but then they don’t really give us a lot of opportunities. Anyway, thanks a lot for your help. Have a nice day, ma’am.”

“You too, officer.”

Tzuyu walked away from the parking lot and rushed towards her car. For some reason, she felt that the woman saw right through her facade. Tzuyu knew she was a pretty convincing cop, but she couldn’t risk getting caught. She was mad that she didn’t get the chance to raid Mina’s car but she knew it was safer to just leave already. Maybe she was being paranoid, but Tzuyu figured that being paranoid was better than being stupid and getting caught by the actual police.

The Taiwanese girl stopped at a diner and realized that she hadn’t eaten since the night before. She grabbed some fresh clothes from her duffel bag and stepped inside the family-friendly restaurant. At least this time Tzuyu was pretty sure she wouldn’t get into trouble. After she ordered breakfast that could feed about three people — Tzuyu ignored the look the waitress gave her; she was too hungry to care —, the black haired girl locked herself in the bathroom and changed from her formal clothes to more casual ones. Tzuyu was headed for the airport and she couldn’t pretend to be a cop in there, it was too risky, so she was going to pretend to be just another civilian.

Tzuyu came out of the bathroom just in time to see the waitress struggling to carry Tzuyu’s plates safely to her table. Instead of offering to help the woman, Tzuyu was glued to her spot, her mind immediately going to a certain blonde girl who had been about to serve her food just the night before. Tzuyu felt a pang of guilt for leaving Sana at that bus stop almost three hours ago. That place looked creepy as hell, surrounded by trees and no one in sight. Who knew what kind of danger could be out there?

“Fuck you!”

Tzuyu heard Sana’s angry voice in her head and all the guilt she was feeling vanished. The girl stepped out of Tzuyu’s car on her own will. Sana didn’t wait for Tzuyu to say she could stay. On the contrary, Sana yelled at Tzuyu and assaulted her car. There was no reason for Tzuyu to feel bad. Except she did feel bad, even if just slightly.

The young woman sat at the table and proceeded to eat her food. She didn’t know if the food here was heavenly or if she was just too hungry, but Tzuyu knew that as soon as she tasted those delicious waffles, any thoughts of Sana went away. The food was too precious for the brunette to not pay it enough attention. Still, as much as Tzuyu wanted to appreciate her meal, she knew she had to eat quickly so she could get to the airport already. Mina could be anywhere in the world right now and Tzuyu dreaded that thought. She couldn’t chase the girl around the globe like that. With that in mind, the Taiwanese girl drank her cup of coffee in one gulp and left the restaurant. 

******

“But that’s the love of my life! I need to know where she went before it’s too late!” Tzuyu exclaimed, her eyes filled with fake tears. “Please, I’m begging you,” She pleaded. The woman behind the desk rolled her eyes in annoyance.

“Ma’am, I’ve already told you multiple times that I can’t disclose our clients’ private information. That’s a crime, actually,” She said. 

Tzuyu inhaled deeply. “Is there any other way I can get you to tell me what I want to know?” She asked through gritted teeth while subtly opening her wallet and showing some money to the attendant. It was a risky move, but she needed to use all of her weapons to find out where Mina traveled to. Tzuyu almost sighed in relief when she noticed that the attendant had glued her eyes to Tzuyu’s money.

“Ma’am, what you’re implying is illegal,” She said. “I have a body camera on my blouse and you’re being recorded. I can ask for law enforcement to come over right now.”

Tzuyu frowned. “But…?”

“That is not how things work. This is not a movie.” The attendant glared at Tzuyu. However, the young con-artist noticed that the attendant’s glare and stern voice looked and sounded kind of fake. It was then that the woman flicked her eyes to a certain direction and the corner of her lip twitched. Tzuyu realized that she was trying to tell her something with her body language. “Now, if you’ll, please, move out of the way. There’s other people who need information as well.”

Tzuyu faked a menacing glare and stormed off, making her way towards the direction where the attendant had indicated. She reached a public restroom and got inside. The airport had security cameras all over the place so it made sense that the attendant wanted to meet Tzuyu in the bathroom; there were no cameras here. The dark-haired girl waited for almost half an hour before she caught a glimpse of blonde hair. For a millisecond, she thought it could be Sana and her heart skipped a beat. It was the attendant. Tzuyu smirked and pulled a couple of hundred dollar bills from her pocket. She waved the money in the woman’s face.

“So?”

The attendant walked towards the stalls and checked each one of them to ensure that there was no one in the bathroom besides them. She locked the entrance door and pulled out a piece of paper from her bra.

“I don’t know who you are, but, if you end up getting in trouble with the police, I hope you don’t tell them how you got this info. I better not get in trouble because of you.”

Tzuyu snorted. “I’m not going to get in trouble with the police. Now tell me. Where did my girlfriend go?”

The woman narrowed her eyes and Tzuyu could tell that, for some reason, the other woman could tell that Tzuyu wasn’t actually looking for her girlfriend.

“This woman you’re looking for, I was the one who sold her a plane ticket. She was really rude to me, by the way. She wanted a ticket to New York City but I told her that we didn’t have any direct flights to New York today and that she’d have to buy a ticket to Pennsylvania and then catch a bus to New York.”

“Oh, so she’s gone to NYC?” Tzuyu asked. The woman nodded in response. “But she’ll have to take a plane and a bus to get there?”

“Yeah,” She said. “Her trip is definitely getting delayed. I think it’s, like, 6 hours to get from Scranton to New York City by bus.”

“So she might still be in New York when I get there…” Tzuyu muttered to herself. “But I need to leave immediately.” The brunette handed over the money to the attendant, who eagerly took it out of her hands. “Spend it wisely.” She smirked. “Thanks for the help.”

Tzuyu walked out of the bathroom and noticed that it had started raining. She felt giddy at the sight of the dark clouds up in the sky and the heavy raindrops falling down. Tzuyu loved the rain and she loved driving on rainy days; it made her feel at ease. She ran across the parking lot, trying to shield herself from the water. She wouldn’t be able to stop somewhere to dry off anytime soon, so she didn’t want to get too wet right now. Tzuyu wasted no time starting her car and driving away from the airport. In addition to the rain that was making her feel giddy, Tzuyu also felt tingly all over at the prospect of catching Mina. This would be her first real chance to catch the girl and make her pay for the hell she put Tzuyu through. 

Tzuyu was driving past the road that led her out of the city, humming to the soft music on the radio, when she spotted a fragile-looking person walking at the side of the road. Tzuyu drove past this person without paying too much attention and it was only when she looked through the rearview mirror that she realized that this person walking in the rain was Sana. She immediately pulled over and waited until Sana was near her car before she grabbed a blanket from the back seat and got out of the car. She closed the distance between them and wrapped the blanket around the blonde girl’s shoulders. 

“Are you insane?!” Tzuyu hissed. “Why the fuck are you walking around in the rain? And why are you barefoot? Do you wanna catch a cold and die out here in the middle of nowhere?”

Sana said nothing. Her cute lips were now a dark shade of blue, trembling just like the rest of her cold body. Tzuyu felt a pang in her heart as guilt washed over her own body. Sana was practically freezing, her feet were scratched, and her clothes were ruined, and it was all Tzuyu’s fault. It had been really shitty on her part to drop Sana off like this when the girl had no money and nowhere to go. Tzuyu helped her blonde companion inside the passenger seat and quickly got inside the car, turning up the heat to the maximum and turning off the radio. The atmosphere was much too tense for music. Tzuyu made a mental note to never be this careless towards Sana again. Tzuyu didn’t know if she’d succeed, but she was certainly going to try.

******************

Preview from the next chapter:

“Did you just break into someone’s house and stole their clothes?” Her jaw dropped to the floor. “Jesus Christ, you’re fucking crazy."


	5. Chapter V: That's How You Start Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter onwards, the POV will alternate between Tzuyu and Sana. For this chapter, I’m not gonna indicate when there’s a POV change. However, if you guys think it’s confusing, let me know in the comments and I’ll start indicating when the POV changes from Tzuyu to Sana and vice-versa.
> 
> I also want to thank everyone who's reading this story and everyone who's left kudos!
> 
> By the way, I'm too lazy to proofread my stories, so yeah. Sorry for any typos or any missing words. :)

Chapter V - That’s How You Start Over

Tzuyu was on the verge of crying.

Not really, though. She had been driving nonstop since they left Savannah and it felt like their next stop was nowhere near. Tzuyu wanted nothing but to get out of the car and maybe stretch her legs a bit. The Taiwanese girl wanted to get some well-deserved rest, but she knew that every minute spent resting was another minute farther from reaching Mina, wherever she was.

Thinking of the girl was no longer pleasant, Tzuyu noticed. Just a week ago she would be filled with warmth whenever thinking about the redhead, but now she could only feel disgusted. Tzuyu wasn’t sure who disgusted her. Was it Mina or herself? Maybe both. She was disgusted by Mina and her lying and deceitful ways. She had never showed any signs of being a damn kleptomaniac. How had she even known that Tzuyu was hiding that fucking money in her car? But most of all, Tzuyu was disgusted at herself. How the hell had she been so stupid? Tzuyu met Mina at a freaking strip club of all places! She should’ve known that good-hearted, innocent girls did not work at strip clubs.

If Tzuyu ever thought that what she felt for Mina was love, that thought sure as hell had vanished already. And it just reinforced Tzuyu’s opinion on love. It sucked. It was probably the worst thing that could ever happen to someone. Love made you blind and naive, and Tzuyu was never going down that road again. Love wasn’t something she could afford.

Tzuyu looked to her side and stared at the sleeping form of her companion. Sana was really beautiful; even her side profile was pretty much one of the most beautiful sights Tzuyu had ever seen. Her nose wasn’t the stereotypical ‘straight and thin’ nose that society valued. No, her nose was a bit curved at the bridge, but it looked like God Himself had put extra effort in creating that perfectly sculpted thing and put it on Sana’s face. Her nose looked like it was made specifically to fit her face and it enhanced Sana’s beauty tenfold. 

The blonde girl was pouting her lips as she mumbled random things in her sleep and this simple action sent tingles running all over Tzuyu’s insides. Sana was really cute. Tzuyu was used to hanging out with women who had sharp features and wore makeup that made them look 10 years older. Sana, on the other hand, had a cute face, and Tzuyu realized that she actually liked it. It was different from what she was used to. Sana gave off this positive, kind of feel-good vibe. She did look like she was a kind-hearted person. 

Only when she was peacefully sleeping, though. 

When the girl was awake, she was pretty feisty and, even though they’d only known each other for less than 24 hours, Sana already annoyed Tzuyu to no end. Looking at Sana’s beautiful features almost made Tzuyu forget how rude this girl was. 

The duality was astounding. 

Or maybe they just had started off on the wrong foot. Tzuyu had to admit that she felt awful after watching Sana walking barefoot on the pouring rain. Sure, she usually only cared about her own feelings, but she wasn’t that inconsiderate. Sana might have been annoying but Tzuyu knew that there were probably other ways of getting the girl to shut up instead of kicking her out of the car in the middle of nowhere. Thankfully, Sana hadn’t shown any signs of having a cold thus far. Tzuyu wasn’t a bad person. Yes, her line of work was, perhaps, unconventional, but that didn’t mean that Tzuyu had to be a cold-hearted monster. She was just a 20-year-old girl, and she didn’t like inflicting harm upon someone who clearly didn’t deserve it.

Maybe it would hurt her ego, but Tzuyu decided that she was going to apologize to Sana as soon as possible.

Tzuyu was startled when her phone rang. It had been so long since she last checked it that the girl had forgotten she even had a phone.

“Finally,” The loud voice on the other side said as soon as she answered the call. “What part of ‘call me when you get to Jupiter’ did you not understand?”

“Jihyo,” Tzuyu greeted her friend with a whisper. “I’ve been busy, you know.”

“Well, does it hurt your fingers to type just a few words letting me know you’re okay? I know you can handle yourself, but I get worried, you know?”

“I know...sorry about that,” Tzuyu said lowly. “I’m okay. Still trying to find Mina.”

“Why are you whispering?” Jihyo asked. “Are you in trouble right now?”

“What? No!” Tzuyu exclaimed. The last thing she wanted was Jihyo to get even more worried. Out of the corner of her eye, Tzuyu saw Sana moving in her sleeping. She held her breath for a second as she waited for her companion to stop moving.

“Tzuyu? Are you there?”

“Yeah…”

“If you’re not in trouble, why are you whispering, then?”

Tzuyu blushed. How was she going to explain that the reason why she didn’t want to make noise was because she didn’t want to disturb Sana’s sleep?

“I...I...I have a sore throat,” She lied. “I wanna preserve my voice.”

“Are you taking any medicine? You’ve got to take care of yourself, Tzuyu.”

“Don’t worry. I am taking care of myself,” Tzuyu said. Technically, it wasn’t a lie. There was probably a bunch of Japanese men trying to get her for stabbing that Ryu dude, and Roberto was probably going to kill her if she didn’t bring him his money. But other than that, Tzuyu was doing just fine. “Are you, though? 

“What?” Jihyo scoffed. In her mind, Tzuyu could picture Jihyo frowning in confusion. “Of course I’m taking care of myself, just like I always have.”

“Are you okay? I mean, did you, um, notice anything different lately?” Tzuyu asked. Even though she told Jihyo about Mina, Roberto, and the money, she had purposefully left out the part in which Roberto threatened to kill Jihyo.

“Um...not really. You sound weird. Is there something that I should know about?”

“No! I mean, of course not. I, um, I need to go. I have to find somewhere to spend the night…”

“Okay, Tzuyu. Be careful, okay? And don’t forget to call me whenever you can. Just a message text would be enough. You know I care about you a lot…”

Tzuyu knew that. Jihyo was the one and only friend she had ever had, and she loved the older woman dearly. Jihyo was pretty much like an older sister to her. There was one thing that Tzuyu was sure of in life: she wouldn’t think twice before sacrificing her life if it meant saving Jihyo’s. She cared about her friend that much. Tzuyu was aware that she should tell Jihyo about her boss’ threat, but she knew that Jihyo would worry too much. She always worried too much. Tzuyu still had 3 weeks to find Mina. As long as she retrieved the money in time, Jihyo would be just fine. Tzuyu figured she could wait a little longer before telling her friend.

“I will. I’m truly sorry for making you worry,” Tzuyu said. “I know you already have enough on your plate…”

“I’ll always worry about you, Tzuyu.”

“I, um...I miss you. Talk to you soon, Jihyo,” Tzuyu said before ending the call. It was physically difficult for Tzuyu to express her feelings out loud, no matter how intense they were. Jihyo knew that, though. She could feel Tzuyu’s love through her words, and Tzuyu figured that was enough. 

Sana watched as the tall girl ended the call. 

She hadn’t noticed that Sana was awake and blatantly listening to her conversation. Sana wasn’t shy to admit that she was a curious person, but she wasn’t listening out of curiosity. She was listening because she was almost hypnotized. Whoever was on the other side of the line must have been really important for her. The dark-haired girl spoke in such a soft tone that it surprised Sana. It was like a completely different side of this girl, who had been so violent and harsh until now. Sana figured she might have a heart, after all. She looked at the girl and wondered what else she was hiding.

Just then, the girl looked at her, and Sana felt her heart racing, though she didn’t show it. Their eyes met for a brief second before the girl immediately turned to stare at the road again. Sana realized that she wasn’t actually mad at her, even though this was the person who left her to fend for herself with no money, in a place she didn’t know.

Sana wasn’t the type of person who held grudges. And Tzuyu did come back for her, right? Right. So there was no point in being angry at her. The blonde girl crossed her arms over her chest and looked out the window. She had no idea where they were. Sana could only see trees on both sides of the road.

“Where are we?” She asked.

“Baltimore,” The girl curtly. Sana had to say she wasn’t expecting the tone. This girl had been all soft on the phone and now she was already being cold again. And then, to her surprise, she spoke again, and not as coldly as before. “Um, I know this place where we can grab some food and drinks, if you’re interested?”

At the mention of food, Sana’s stomach rumbled. She hadn’t eaten anything in 24 hours. So many things had happened during this period of time that Sana even forgot she had to eat. 

“I guess you are interested,” The girl said, chuckling softly. Sana couldn’t help but smile in response. Sana was right. She did have a heart. And a sense of humor. The car came to a gradual stop. Sana looked outside. The place didn’t look trashy like the Roadhouse, and Sana was glad for that. The last thing she wanted, or needed, was to be reminded of that terrible place.

“The Horse You Came In On,” Sana read out loud. “That’s an...interesting name.”

The other girl shrugged as the two of them got out of the car. “Fits the place to a tee, I suppose. This bar is pretty interesting. Nothing like that bar you work at.” She finished with a light chuckle.

Sana furrowed her brows, positively surprised at the girl’s comparison. “I was just thinking the same,” she said.

The pair walked in, and Sana was immediately greeted with a warm and laid-back atmosphere. She could see people talking excitedly over the loud country music that engulfed the place. She noticed there were some people dancing in front of the small stage where the live band played. This place was so full of life that it made Sana feel brand new, almost like her batteries had just been recharged. She followed Tzuyu to a round wooden table, still analyzing her surroundings. Truth be told, Sana had never left Florida. All she ever knew was Jupiter, and it’s not like the town had much to offer. Not to mention that she wasn’t allowed to leave the Roadhouse that often. That was why Sana felt so mesmerized by everything she was seeing. Basically, everything was new to her. She turned her head to glance at her tall companion. 

The girl had excused herself to go to the bar. Sana could see her features clearly. She had paid double attention to the tall girl when she first walked into the Roadhouse. When she was still in high school, Sana had been with some girls, but she had never been in a serious relationship. Sana had also been with some guys, and she considered herself to be bisexual, though she was more inclined to feel attracted to girls. Sure, there were lots of cute girls in school, but Sana had never seen anyone as pretty as the dark-haired girl who was currently talking to a waiter and placing their order. As soon as that girl walked through the Roadhouse’s door, Sana’s eyes stayed glued to her slim and toned figure. Sana knew there was no point in trying to pretend that she hadn’t felt attracted to her. And then the girl had to ruin everything by starting a huge fight and disrupting Sana’s whole life.

But Sana had to admit that, for a second, she thought that the whole thing was actually really hot. A pretty girl beating the shit out of Ryu? That had to be a dream come true, Sana was sure. The blonde girl had no idea what she was going to do with her life from now on, and that should’ve been enough to make her freak out. However, Sana felt strangely safe with this girl, all things considered. Maybe they could make amends and the tall girl could help Sana figure out what to do.

“I ordered burgers and fries. And some buffalo wings.” The girl said as she returned to their table and sat on the stool opposite to Sana.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you,” Sana blurted out. “And for calling you names.”

Dark brown eyes widened in surprise. Sana figured she wasn’t expecting that at all.

“Oh, um, I,” The girl stuttered. “I...I also wanted to say sorry. Abandoning you like that when it was my fault that you had to leave your life behind...I shouldn’t have done that.”

A big, bright smile was now plastered on Sana’s face. Having conflicts with someone made her feel awful. Making amends with this girl was lifting a huge weight out of her shoulders. They were both in the wrong, and it was nice to know that they were both willing to admit it. Sana extended her hand towards the taller girl. 

“Truce?”

The girl smiled again. Sana realized that she could get used to seeing that smile more often. She grabbed Sana’s hand and shook it gently. The blonde girl tried to ignore how soft the other girl’s hand was, and how it fit so nicely against Sana’s smaller hand.

“Truce.”

Sana pulled her hand away from the girl’s, much to her own dismay. But she figured she’d look weird if she kept holding onto it. 

“So...how do you know this bar?” Sana asked. She was genuinely curious as to how come this seemed to know so many places even though she looked younger than her.

“I have this friend who’s really into art,” The girl started. “This bar is supposedly the last place that Edgar Allan Poe visited before he was taken to the hospital where he died. This friend of mine loves his works, and she wanted to come visit, so I brought her. I ended up loving the energy in here, so I made a mental note to visit it again as soon as possible.”

“I can see what you mean,” Sana said. She was glad that the girl answered her in a normal voice. This was the longest conversation they had had since meeting the night before, and it was the first time they were talking to each other like civilized people. Their food arrived. Both girls thanked the waiter. “I felt comfortable from the minute we walked in.”

They ate in silence. Not for a lack of things to say. In fact, Sana had many questions to ask this girl. Starting by her name. At the moment, however, Sana’s hunger was much more intense than her curiosity. She could ask questions in a few minutes.

***

“Wow, that was delicious,” Sana said as she rubbed her stomach over her shirt. She couldn’t recall the last time she had eaten so much. The taller girl only nodded in response. She also looked like she was too full to speak right now. “What’s your name?” Sana blurted out.

The girl lifted her eyebrows in surprise, as if just realizing that they hadn’t introduced themselves yet. 

“Tzuyu. My name’s Chou Tzuyu,” She replied. “And you’re Sana, right?”

“How do you know?” Sana frowned. She took a sip of her beer and pouted slightly when she saw that the mug was empty now.

Tzuyu made a hand gesture to the waiter, who came over and took Sana’s glass with him. “You introduced yourself when you took my order. Back in Jupiter.”

“Oh! Right.” Sana nodded. “Things escalated so quickly that night I ended up forgetting some things.”

“I’m sorry about that whole scene, by that way. Sorry for ruining the ‘good life’ you had,” Tzuyu said with a tight-lipped smile.

Sana sighed as she ran her hands through her hair. “Yeah, I was lying when I said that. I mean, I didn’t lie on purpose. I just wanted to make you feel bad for what you did.”

“Who’s that guy?” Tzuyu asked. “He seemed like he was used to treating you like that.”

“That was my cousin, Ryu. And yeah, he was pretty mean. All the time.”

“And you just accepted it? Why?”

Sana shook her head. “It’s my turn to ask you a question.”

“Are we playing 21 questions now?” Tzuyu scoffed.

The blonde girl shrugged. “Why not? So...you look pretty young, yet it seems like you’ve already experienced many things. Who exactly are you, Chou Tzuyu?”

Tzuyu smirked. “Wow...starting off with an existential question, huh? I don’t think I can answer that.”

“Well, then tell me what is your job.” Sana smiled at the waiter, who returned with two beers this time.

“I…” Tzuyu froze in her spot. “I...um...I do things for my boss.”

“Things?” Sana frowned in confusion.

“Yeah...things.”

“Like an errand girl?”

Tzuyu averted her gaze. “Yeah. I guess you could say that.”

“I see…” Sana nodded. 

“Your turn.” Tzuyu grinned. “What’s your story?”

“You didn’t tell me who you are but you expect me to tell you my story?” Sana challenged Tzuyu.

“If you had asked me the same question, I would’ve answered.” She shrugged.

Sana rolled her eyes playfully. She leaned back against the wooden stool and put a hand under her chin, trying to think of something to say.

“Let’s see...when I was 11, my parents died in a car accident. My grandma got my custody, so I moved in with her. We were pretty close, and living with her made things less painful at the time. But then, this man called Kotake Shojiro suddenly showed up and said he was my dad’s brother, whom we had never heard of.”

“Was he lying?”

“Not really. He moved to the States before I was born, that’s why I didn’t know him. He was the bad apple in the family, apparently. So, yeah, he claimed that my grandma was too old to take care of a child, and the judge gave him my custody.”

“Why did he want to take you with him?”

“My parents were successful doctors. I’m an only child. They left me one hell of an inheritance, and Uncle Shojiro wanted the money.” Sana shrugged. “When I turned 18, he made me sign some papers transferring everything to him.”

“And he made you work for him?”

The blonde girl nodded. “He used part of the money to buy that stupid bar and made me work for him. I had no other choice, you know? I mean, I had nowhere to go and I had no money. That’s why I ‘accepted’ the way they treated me.”

“You know, I didn’t feel bad about beating your cousin up,” Tzuyu said. “Now I feel even less bad, if that’s possible.”

Sana flashed her a small smile. “I was going to run away,” She admitted. “Once I found out that my uncle is a criminal, I realized that he would probably end up killing me. I mean, he had already taken my money. He had no other reason to keep me around, you know? So I put on a facade. I allowed them to treat me like shit and never said a thing about it. But I was secretly taking money out of the register every other night.”

“Where were you planning to go?” Tzuyu asked. She leaned over the table, supporting her upper body with her elbows. She seemed genuinely interested at Sana’s story.

“I have this high school friend, her name’s Momo. She got a scholarship to study in a dance academy in Los Angeles. She was the only one who knew about my uncle’s abusive behavior. Before she left, Momo told me that I could always move in with her. That was my plan...but raising money was actually really hard. And now, for the second time in my life, I have no money.”

“Fuck…” Tzuyu whispered. “It’s my fault, isn’t it?” Sana nodded silently. “Look, I’ll make it up to you, okay? I can repay you. With interest.”

Sana lifted an eyebrow. “Why are you traveling like this?” She asked suddenly. At first, she thought that Tzuyu wouldn’t answer, for the girl looked like she wasn’t expecting that question.

“My boss lost some money because of me.” Tzuyu answered eventually. “And now I have to get it back. I’m looking for the person who took the money.”

Sana hummed in understanding. “I see that you have a tendency to make people lose money, huh?”

Tzuyu glared at her, but Sana could tell that it wasn’t the same angry glare from earlier. “I’ll ignore that comment and make an offer, instead. I can take you to Los Angeles. After I find the person I’m looking for, I mean.”

Sana widened her eyes. She wasn’t expecting to receive such an offer. “I’d love to. Wait. Does that mean that you’ll bring me along on your journey to find this person?”

“I guess,” Tzuyu said.

“Where are you headed now?”

“New York.”

Tzuyu could’ve sworn she saw Sana’s eyes literally sparkling at the mention of the famous city.

“I’ve always wanted to see New York…” Sana muttered dreamily. She shook her head. “Okay. Deal. I accept the offer.”

“Just like that?” Tzuyu chuckled. “What if I’m a murderer?”

“If you were a murderer, you would’ve killed me this morning,” Sana replied with a playful smile.

Before they could resume their conversation, the band started playing an energetic country song that Sana had once heard on the radio.

“Oh my God, I love this song!” She exclaimed. Sana stood up abruptly and noticed that the room was slightly spinning. Maybe she shouldn’t have drank all those beers, especially when she knew that she was a lightweight drinker. “I need to dance!”

Tzuyu chuckled. “How do you dance to a country song?”

Sana narrowed her eyes. “Are you kidding me? Have you never heard of the two-step?”

“Not really.” Tzuyu shrugged nonchalantly. “I’m not into country music, to be honest.”

“Well, in that case, let me teach you,” Sana said as she wiggled her eyebrows playfully. Maybe she was being too bold, but Sana was more than ready to blame her actions on the alcohol. She was feeling carefree for the first time in years, and she wanted to make the most out of it.

Tzuyu, on the other hand, wasn’t feeling carefree at all. Even though the evening had been really pleasant, she couldn’t stop thinking about the reasons that brought them to this place tonight. Tzuyu was worried about Jihyo’s safety, she was worried about her own safety. And now she was worried about Sana’s safety as well. If her uncle was involved with the yakuza, it was highly likely that he wouldn’t let Tzuyu get away with hurting his son that easily. His men had lost track of the two of them the night before, but maybe they could be trying to find Sana and Tzuyu while they hung out at a bar and had fun as if they were normal people.

On top of her worries, there was also the fact that she couldn’t ignore her attraction. Tzuyu had felt attracted to Sana from the moment she laid eyes on her and, in spite of having had a difficult 24 hours alongside Sana, Tzuyu couldn’t deny that she still felt the attraction. In fact, it was much stronger now that they had finally talked like actual human beings. Tzuyu hadn’t been physically intimate with a woman since that girl from the bus station in Jupiter. Her hormones were starting to drive her crazy. Tzuyu wasn’t sure if she’d be able to control herself if she got that close to Sana. And the last thing she wanted was to make the girl feel uncomfortable.

Luckily for Tzuyu — and not so ‘luckily’ for Sana —, the blonde girl sneezed three times in a row before she could drag Tzuyu to the dance floor. Then it dawned on Tzuyu. Sana was still wearing her clothes from this morning. The clothes that were soaked in the rain. Tzuyu mentally scolded herself for not realizing that earlier. Now Sana was probably on the initial stage of getting a cold. She confirmed this assumption by glancing at the girl’s face. Her eyes and nose were getting slightly red, and it sure wasn’t caused by the alcohol in her system.

“I think we should postpone this dance lesson, Sana,” She said. “You don’t look too well.”

“Wow. Thanks for making me feel good about myself,” Sana muttered lowly. Though she had to admit that she was indeed starting to feel unwell.

“We should get going,” Tzuyu said. “I’ve got to find us a place to sleep, and we need to find you some fresh clothes.”

Tzuyu left some dollar bills on the table and the pair made their way out of the bar. It was less crowded now, but there were still a lot of people talking loudly and dancing. Tzuyu envied them. She wished she could have fun like that without being worried about getting caught by some angry men. They got into her car and Tzuyu drove away silently. She was glad that the silence between them wasn’t an uncomfortable one. They were just...silent. Tzuyu was focused on finding an open hotel and Sana was focused on making the world stop spinning inside her head. She didn’t think that Tzuyu would be too happy if she were to throw up in her car.

Suddenly, the taller girl stopped the car. Sana frowned. There were no hotels in sight, so she had no idea why Tzuyu stopped driving. Sana’s heart raced as she realized that there was no one else around. They stopped in the middle of a deserted and dark street. Sana felt her entire body freezing over. Was Tzuyu actually a murderer?

“Tzuyu…?” She whispered in a small voice. It was obvious that she was scared like a little child. “Why did we stop?”

The taller girl, however, wasn’t looking at her. She was staring intently at a yellow house on the left side of the street. 

“I need you to stay right here,” Tzuyu said curtly. “Do you know how to drive?”

“I mean, I’m not exactly the best driver you can find but-”

“Okay, great.” Tzuyu interrupted Sana. “I’ll be right back, okay? Be ready to drive us away from here once I come back. And don’t follow me.”

Sana frowned. She wanted to know what Tzuyu was planning but the girl’s tone clearly showed that she wasn’t going to answer no questions. Sana figured she’d just have to obey her. She made her way to the driver’s seat and held tightly onto the steering wheel. She watched as the dark-haired girl walked towards the yellow house and-

“What the hell?” Sana exclaimed as Tzuyu jumped over the fence and ran stealthily towards the back of the house. 

Sana’s heart started racing. What was Tzuyu up to? She started looking around to make sure that there was no one coming their way. Sana didn’t know what she’d say or do if the cops showed up. Her anxiety only got worse when time started passing by and Tzuyu didn’t return. Sana had to admit that the thought of running away crossed her mind, but she shut it down immediately. Sana wasn’t that good enough of a driver; she wouldn’t be able to make it anywhere behind the steering wheel.

The Japanese woman opened the driver’s door and had just gotten one foot out of the car when she heard the sounds of hurried steps. Sana glanced at the yellow just in time to catch a flash of black hair as Tzuyu quickly ran in her direction; she noticed that Tzuyu was carrying a bunch of clothes in her arms. Sana’s heart started racing even faster. She almost fainted when she saw a large man running after Tzuyu, holding a shotgun in his arms. Sana widened her eyes in fear.

“Come back here, you punk!” He shouted angrily.

“Get in the fucking car, Sana!” Tzuyu yelled desperately. Sana did just as told.

The girl tripped over her own feet as she jumped over the fence. Sana gasped. Thankfully, Tzuyu got up just as fast as she fell down and made her way towards the passenger seat. The huge man opened his house’s wooden gate and aimed his gun in their direction.

Sana yelped in fear and wasted no time pressing the gas pedal. There was loud shot, but they heard no crashing sounds, which meant that the guy missed the shot. Tzuyu sighed in relief. She didn’t want him to ruin this car. Sana, on the other hand, was everything but relieved. She was driving like a mad person and Tzuyu automatically put on her seat belt. The tall girl held tightly onto the grab handle. 

Once they had made it to a significant distance from the man’s house, Sana pulled over. The blonde girl inhaled and exhaled loudly a couple of times, trying to calm down her wild heart. Once she had calmed down enough, she turned to glare at Tzuyu.

“Did you just break into someone’s house and stole their clothes?” Her jaw dropped to the floor. “Jesus Christ, you’re fucking crazy.”

“You know, people usually say thank you when someone does them a favor. So far, you’ve shown me that the term is completely foreign to you,” Tzuyu joked.

“I’m serious! You could’ve given me a warning at least.”

The taller girl chuckled. “What’s the fun in that?” Her laughter died down suddenly. “Now, get the hell away from that steering wheel. Your driving scared me way more than that guy could ever do.”

Sana rolled her eyes. “I warned you.”


End file.
